


Monopoly

by ActiveAgression



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ...fine okay porn, Bad Porn, Blowjobs, M/M, have fun, really it's just porn, the most terrible plot ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActiveAgression/pseuds/ActiveAgression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts that one Let's Play where they play Minecraft Monopoly... </p><p>["So can you like include blowjobs and stuff within your trade?” Gavin asks humorously and Michael swallows thickly at the utter thought of that.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the first line from the monopoly are lines they actually say - it inspired this entire thing.  
> Pathetically enough, it's also the piece i've spent the most time on for whatever reason. I think it may be because i'm terrible at writing sex... not that there is full sex. Just blowjobs but they're pretty great and i'm going to shut up now.

“So can you like include blowjobs and stuff within your trade?” Gavin asks humorously and Michael swallows thickly at the utter thought of that.

Everyone else moves on immediately, as if they hadn’t even heard it but Michael’s mind lingers on the idea as, “if they offer. I wouldn’t have taken it from them” slips out automatically.  
He’s fixated a little on it though, the idea of Gavin offering to blow him and then moments later, after everyone has moved on and far too late, “Is – is Gavin itching to dish out blowjobs? Is that what’s happening” comes out even as he’s trying to laugh over it; laugh it off. He thinks maybe his laughs sound a little forced, a little desperate… hysterical maybe but no one else seems to notice.  
They don’t even notice that he’s been laughing at the idea for far too long to make up for the sudden interest his dick has decided to show in the situation. 

He shuts himself up, glancing around the room briefly as he kicks himself mentally.  
‘What the fuck,’ he thinks, ‘who the hell gets boners at fucking minecraft monopoly.’  
But he knows that’s not what this is and tries desperately to forget about it. 

“Hey Ray, does it look like you’re blowing me,” Gavin asks later in the same motherfucking Let’s Play and Ray answers but Michael doesn’t really pay attention to that because he can feel himself getting hard in his jeans… His too tight, motherfucking jeans.  
It’s not his fault, he reasons because he’s fairly certain he’d like to blow Gavin. He’s also fairly certain Gavin would look fucking brilliant with his mouth around a dick – Michael’s ideally. Not only would it be hot as hell, he’d be silent for once. 

Michael laughs at that and tries to joke about it again, “He’s still on about blowing people for deeds and shit. I’m telling you, he just wants a dick in his mouth.” But by the end his voice has gone all breathy cause all he can fucking see is Gavin begging to suck his dick.  
He’d probably gag on it immediately with his terrible gag reflex and Michael knows that shouldn’t be as hot as he’s finding it. 

No one comments, hell, it’s like no one even noticed Gavin’s comment but him and Ray. Ray, who’s raising an eyebrow at him from where he’s sat at his own computer as if to ask why the hell Michael suddenly looks so flustered.  
Michael shakes his head at him and turns back to his computer, trying desperately to forget about Gavin and his feelings but the thought stays with him for the entire Let’s Play and by the end, he’s about ready to jump out of his seat, run to the closest bathroom and have a shameful jerk off. That or drag Gavin with him and have an also slightly shameful blowjob. 

Ever since that day, Michael finds himself transfixed by Gavin’s mouth. He’d liked Gavin before just fine, but the thought of him sexually had never really crossed Michael’s mind and now it’s a thought that plagues him constantly.  
Like right now for example; Michael squirming uncomfortably in his chair, trying desperately not to look at the lollipop Gavin’s been sucking at all morning.  
By all laws of physics, it should be gone by now. 

‘It has to be gone by now,’ Michael thinks hysterically as the stick twirls absently around Gavin’s mouth as he edits. 

Gavin finally notices he’s staring and turns to quirk an eyebrow at him, “are you okay Michael?” he asks around the stick and every word is a glimpse into the pink of Gavin’s mouth and it’s only sheer willpower that gets Michael’s words out,  
“Yeah. I’m fine.” 

He turns back to his own computer, peripherals still fixed on Gavin but at least he’s no longer hanging out of his chair watching that fucking lollipop like a mental person.  
He tries to focus on editing but gets distracted once more by Gavin pulling the decimated stick from his mouth and tossing it in the bin under his desk. 

‘Fucking finally,’ Michael thinks, happy to turn back to editing his most recent Rage Quit. It’s one of his best, he reckons, in terms of comedy anyway. He’d been particularly frustrated with Gavin’s mouth that day and it’d riled the Rage Quit to new levels of anger. He chuckles as he watches it, finally focused once more until out of the corner of his eye he catches Gavin struggling to unwrap another fucking lollipop. He’s tugging at the plastic and pouting as it doesn’t budge before turning to Michael and holding it out to him, eyes wide and pleading. 

“Micoo…” He begins and Michael can’t handle this shit. He just can’t. 

“I’m out,” he declares, taking another brief glance at Gavin – his pouty mouth- and quickly looking away, “I’m motherfucking out. Fuck!”  
He storms away, leaving the other Achievement Hunters to look after him, bewildered. 

 

To Michael’s outraged disbelief, he opens his door that night to find Gavin standing there awkwardly, hands shoved into his pockets. 

“I’m sorry,” he says and Michael looks him up and down and takes a moment to analyze his tone but still can’t tell if Gavin’s trying to bullshit him right now.

“What for?” he sighs, pretty sure if Gavin’s being sincere, then he has no idea what he’s actually apologizing for; what Michael’s upset about. 

“For the lollipop,” Gavin says and turns these big pleading eyes up at Michael from the bottom step of the house.  
Michael remains frozen where he is because there is no way Gavin could tell. Hell, had Gavin been doing the whole thing on purpose? 

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” Gavin says and he sounds sincere but it’s immediately clear that though he realises Michael’s annoyed at the lollipops, he doesn’t actually know why. 

“You didn’t,” Michael tells him blandly and steps back, inching into his house but Gavin makes this little pathetic sound and hops up the stairs to stop the door before it closes. 

“Yes I did,” he whines and pushes back on the door, trying to come in. 

“No you didn’t,” Michael insists and looks up from where he’s attempting to close to door to see Gavin’s lips in a nice, inviting, full pout.  
The door slides from his slack hands and hurls back into his chest with a resounding solid thump. It vaguely hurts but Michael’s too busy trying to contain his sudden boner to care or even notice.  
Gavin notices though, apologizing and shouldering into the house to fuss over Michael’s wellbeing. 

“Gavin,” Michael starts, pressing a shaking hand to Gavin’s chest in an attempt to keep him back, “you have no idea what you’re apologizing for.” 

Gavin frowns back at him, “Well no. Not exactly. But I made you angry and I thumped you pretty good just now.”

“I really don’t care,” Michael declares, gripping onto Gavin’s shirt in preparation of physically tossing him out of the house, into the street. 

“You should.”

“Well I don’t.” Michael shuffles them back further while Gavin grips onto him and kicks his legs a little uselessly from the inches they levitated from the floor. 

“Put me down and tell me what’s wrong, you donut!” Gavin demands, technically having gained the high ground from his elevated position. 

“No,” Michael answers stubbornly and yelps, dropping the Brit when one of the flailing legs catches him in the shin. Gavin lands awkwardly, stumbling into Michael and taking advantage of the situation to push further into the house. 

“What did I do?” Gavin demands and he settles himself back against the wall, like he’s totally fine with staying in that one spot there forever if Michael doesn’t answer him.  
“Do you not like lollipops or something?” he questions and Michael laughs humorlessly, leaning against the opposite wall. With the light from inside illuminating the left of Gavin’s face and sending the rest in to shadow, he looks a little weird but his green eyes are pleading and a little sad really. 

Michael takes a bit, trying to decide how to phrase it, how to tell Gavin that it wasn’t annoying per say, rather arousing and therefore annoying because being aroused in the workplace is not in good taste, no matter how casual your boss is… no matter how drunk your boss is.  
“I just don’t like you with lollipops,” he finally settles on and Gavin’s brow furrows considerably as though he had come up with answers for any possible outcome and that hadn’t been one of them. 

“I- what?” 

“It’s frustrating,” he says as if that’s a valid explanation though he’s well aware that it explains nothing – 

“Sexually frustrating,” Gavin jokes, wriggling his eyebrows. 

\- Apparently explains everything… somehow. Michael remains silent but lifts a single eyebrow at Gavin until Gavin’s eyes widen and his mouth gapes open, then closes, opens again and stays that way as “really?” squeaks it’s way from his mouth

“Really,” Michael nods, snaps really – bitter and unhappy. 

“Since when?” 

“Since you were offering out blowjobs in Minecraft monopoly,” he admits, forcing the words out as he strains to keep eye contact. 

“You should’ve said something.”

“Like what?”

“Like – I don’t gaffing know – ‘let’s have a shag’ maybe,” Gavin blurts out and Michael snorts, leaning his head back against the cold of the wall. 

“You’d have freaked out.” 

Gavin’s the one to snort then, holding out a hand as if to say bitch please, “I would have freaked out, yes but I also would’ve said yes and – we could’ve been shagging all this time really.”

“You would’ve said yes?”

“Yeah, sounds tippy top,” Gavin teases from across the hall and Michael finally closes his front door, slowly and with an audible click that aligns almost with the thick swallow Gavin manages as he realises what’s going on. 

“So, we are shagging right? You’re not going to beat me up or something?” he clarifies and Michael gives no answer, leading Gavin further into the house and when Gavin squirms to get out of his grip, obviously still concerned about the possibility of being beat up, Michael stops halfway through the doorway into the bedroom to look back at him. 

“Do I really look like I want to beat you up?” Michael asks, stroking his thumb over the back of Gavin’s hand while the other slowly starts to undo his belt. He’s well aware of how this must look to Gavin, who’s torn between watching his hand over his jeans and staring at the way his eyes have gone hooded, teeth biting invitingly at his lip.  
Finally his belt slips apart and Michael brings his hand inside to stroke at his length. It’s been half hard since Gavin grappled with him in the hallway but now it’s achingly stiff. 

He sees Gavin’s tongue flick out to lick over his lips and groans, dragging Gavin in closer till they’re pressed together and removes his hand from his pants to pull Gavin into a soft, slow kiss – slick and their tongues explore casually until Michael can’t take the speed and thrusts up against Gavin’s thigh. 

They part from the kiss, Michael to moan and Gavin to gasp in air and choke out, “not really no.” 

Michael nods, though he has no idea what Gavin’s talking about.  
“Bedroom,” he suggests, pressing tiny kisses to the warm skin over Gavin’s throat and jaw. 

“Absolutely,” Gavin agrees, falling through the open door with him and giggling when they end up on the floor beside the bed.  
It doesn’t seem to bother Michael at all as he just burrows his head into Gavin’s shoulder trying to lick and kiss and suck at every piece of skin available, while unbuttoning Gavin’s pants and shoving them down to his knees. 

He pulls back to sit on his haunches and touches hesitantly over the soft skin of Gavin’s thighs, trailing further down and taking the pants with him until Gavin’s in his underwear and a t-shirt looking like a right idiot. 

Michael fumbles around behind him and Gavin wonders why Michael keeps the lube on the floor but then Michael’s pulling out his phone from his loose jeans and snapping two quick photos of the scene before him. Gavin gapes, yells and reaches for the phone but Michael tosses it behind him with a thunk and hooks his fingertips into the waistband of Gavin’s underwear and takes them off even slower then he had the jeans. He kisses across Gavin’s hipbones, down his inner thighs as he does and Gavin forgets entirely about the pictures. 

With the underwear gone, Michael settles between his knees and kisses up from his knee.  
He pauses on the way, beside Gavin’s dick and rests his cheek against his left thigh.  
“Can you even blow people with that terrible gag reflex?” he asks casually as if there isn’t a dick right beside his mouth, blowing cool air over it.

Gavin scowls down at him; his own twitching dick and knees him in the chest until Michael’s on his back and Gavin’s the one taking the other’s pants off. He doesn’t go slowly like Michael, he has something to prove so he rips them down, off and falters when he realises Michael isn’t wearing underwear. 

‘How had I not noticed that?’ he thinks and decides he’ll contemplate it later because there’s Michael’s erection after all. It’s a little bigger then Gavin’s used to but a lot nicer, reddening at the head and pale pink everywhere else. Gavin strokes along it with a finger and marvels at the smooth skin and the inherent straightness (his own leans left furiously so it’s kind of an unusual sight).  
Michael has a lovely cock. 

“You have a lovely cock,” he compliments and Michael groans from where his head is resting on the floor. 

“I don’t care how many fucking dick beauty pageants it’ll win. I just want you to suck it.” 

Gavin shrugs down at Michael’s dick and obliges, licking up the underside in a slow single slide until the head rests on his tongue and he takes it in, further and further until it’s too uncomfortable and draws back, swirling his tongue in a slick circle as he goes.  
Michael’s got his hands fisted in his shirt and though the angles too great for Gavin to see, he thinks Michael probably has his eyes tightly closed. He’s right. 

Feeling oddly accomplished for someone with a dick in his mouth, he sucks lightly and takes it back in again, deeper this time. It becomes a pattern, a rhythm that has Michael moaning and growling from his spot on the carpet. He’s writhing and Gavin worries about him getting carpet burn but Michael doesn’t care, glaring and thrusting his hips up at the one point where Gavin had actually stopped to ask if maybe he wanted to move up to the bed. 

Michael lets out a particularly guttural moan and pushes at Gavin, “I’m close,” he whispers and Gavin keeps at it, sucking a little harder and taking him in deeper till Michael’s stiffening and arching and thick cum is filling Gavin’s mouth and he doesn’t even try to swallow it – well aware his gag reflex will trigger immediately. 

He stands awkwardly with his erection and practically waddles to the bathroom where he spits into the sink a couple times, rinses water through his teeth and walks back to the bedroom to find Michael laid out on the bed, fully naked now and impressive, every line of his body taunt and yet relaxed at the same time. 

“So?” Gavin stops to ask, leaning in the doorway casually before realising he probably looks stupid as hell half naked in his t-shirt with his boner sticking out the bottom. Michael agrees, looking over at him and burying his face into the bed to laugh, peeking briefly up and giving up on trying to be serious, giggling into the sheets once more.  
Gavin glares at him, struggling out of his shirt and this time when Michael looks up he doesn’t laugh, just holds out a hand. 

“Come over here,” he says, voice suddenly rougher and seductive. Gavin trips his way over, flopping ungracefully onto the bed beside Michael and they turn onto their sides to face each other. 

“It was better then I expected,” Michael tells him and Gavin isn’t sure whether to be offended or not. This shows on his face and Michael brings a hand round his neck to kiss him soundly and quickly.  
“I expected it to be good,” he clarifies once he pulls back and Gavin can’t help the stupid grin that climbs its way onto his face. 

“Micoo likes my blowies!” he crones, intensifying his accent and Michael shakes his head and pretends not to smile at the idiot. 

“You should stop that,” he informs Gavin. 

“Why?” 

“Cause if you stop, I’ll suck you off,” Michael states and Gavin stops immediately.

“Yes please…” 

 

The next day when Michael walks into the office, Gavin walks in beside him – bouncing excitedly and chattering away. Michael laughs unabashedly and once he’s sat at his desk, he turns around to face Gavin’s desk. He’s not at all surprised to see a mangled wrapper still clinging stubbornly onto a lollipop that’s being held out to him and Gavin’s pouty face. 

“Micoo!” he starts…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Tell me if you liked! It'll do great for my confidence in writing sex.  
> If you didn't like it, constructive criticism would be fantastic. 
> 
> Also sorry if there are mistakes, i often miss a few.


End file.
